Today voice portals are becoming a popular platform for automating inbound and outbound voice customer cares by various companies across industries. Voice portals play a vital role in providing customers with automated self service information and transfer customers to service agents when necessary. However, the current automated voice portals are ill-equipped to measure caller interaction during a call session.